<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mountain Sound by Tamorasky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468902">Mountain Sound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamorasky/pseuds/Tamorasky'>Tamorasky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1995 Wolf Reintroduction, Canadian Slang, Co-workers, F/M, Jasper National Park, Reintroduction of Wolves to Yellowstone, Yellowstone National Park, biologists, southern Anna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:54:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamorasky/pseuds/Tamorasky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>United States Fish and Wildlife Service biologists, Anna Rendelle and Kristoff Bjorgman travel north to Jasper National Park in Alberta to collect eight wolves to be introduced to Yellowstone National Park in Wyoming. Throughout their trip, the two bickering co-workers bond and become better acquainted with one another.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna/Kristoff (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mountain Sound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahtohallan_calling/gifts">ahtohallan_calling</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this is a gift for my dear friend Liv (ahtohallan_calling) because she's done so much for me this past year and has been so wonderful/welcoming. </p><p>Thank you to Gabi for giving me some trope ideas for this, and LOL for Liv doing the read-through of this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After eight years of fighting with the United States and Canadian governments, they had finally done it. Anna couldn’t believe it when they were told that the park would be receiving 14 wolves from Jasper National Park in Canada to be released into Yellowstone National Park. </p><p>However, this moment would be much more special to the young biologist if not for the most insufferable man sitting next to her in the truck as they drive through Montana. It is no secret among the crew that Kristoff Bjorgman and Anna Rendelle did not get along. It had been this way since she joined the team in ’92. </p><p>In her opinion, the man next to her is bull-headed, lacked communication skills and therefore, didn’t work well in a team. It didn’t help that he scolded her every time she misplaced pens and had to steal his. They were only halfway through their 15-hour drive, having to still cross the border.</p><p>Anna leans back against the seat of the truck with a sigh, resting her feet on the dashboard as she folds her arms across her chest. She closes her eyes, hoping the gentle rocking of the truck would lull her asleep. </p><p>“Were you raised in a barn?” Kristoff snaps, noticing his co-worker’s feet on his dashboard. She had at least taken off her winter boots, but even still, it was common courtesy. “Get your fuckin’ feet off the dash.” </p><p>Anna cracks her eyes open, her woollen knit socks allowing her feet to slip easily from the dashboard onto the floor. “My feet can’t smell that bad.” </p><p>“You know how many people get paralyzed in accidents for that type of s-” </p><p>“Oh, God, not again. Seriously, Kristoff, this is our third trip up to Canada together just calm down. Why do you have to be so wound up all the time?” Anna questions. </p><p>“I’m not wound up.” He responds, his eyes glued to the pavement in front of him. The young woman laughs at that, staring at the bearded man with a raised brow. </p><p>“You insist we have two stops along the way. Once at Sweet Grass at the border for gas and snacks, and then overnight in Calgary.” Anna reiterates the routine they follow every trip across the border without fail. </p><p>“It just makes more sense. They don’t have as good snacks on the Canadian side.” He grumbles, reaching over the consul to change the radio station. </p><p>“All-dressed and ketchup chips.” Anna states without missing a beat, staring out at the rolling plains with the mountains disappearing behind them. </p><p>“Okay, well all-dressed chip goes without saying.” Kristoff acquiesces. “Ketchup chips, gross.” </p><p>“Not gross, they are so good!” Anna exclaims wide-eyed while facing him. “They’re so salty but don’t burn your mouth like salt and vinegar.” </p><p>“They don’t even taste like ketchup!” He rolls his eyes, finally deciding on the local news station for Shelby. Even though he knew it would turn into static noise soon as they venture further from the town. “They just taste like vinegar and tomatoes. It’s just bad Italian season that leaves a gross powder on your fingers.” </p><p>Anna rolls her eyes, smirking, for once she  is actually amused by her spat with the man next to her. Normally they would continue to argue over small things until finally, one of them walked away in a huff.  </p><p>“Speaking of snacks, what side of Sweet Grass are we stopping on?” Anna inquires. </p><p>“Mostly likely Stateside, there are more gas stations, and the one on the Canadian side is usually busy,” Kristoff replies, glancing down at the radio as it turns to static. Anna bats her co-workers’ hand away from the radio. </p><p>“I’ll change it.” She insists, hitting the skip button to change to any radio station that would work on the highway. Settling on a news station, Anna leans back in her seat, staring at herself in the side mirror. </p><p>Her auburn hair is still in the messy bun she quickly tied up that morning as she rushed out the door. The green down jacket still resting on her shoulders despite the warmth of the car, the faux fur ruff of her hood tickling her neck. </p><p>She unzips her jacket, maneuvering her arm out of the sleeve, avoiding accidentally hitting Kristoff in the face with her arm as the parka falls around her waist. Kristoff glances at her, shaking his head. </p><p>“It’s hot.” Anna justifies, pulling her jacket out from behind her to place it on the ground. </p><p>“I know it is. Why do you think I took off my jacket before we left?” Kristoff chuckles. Anna huffs, knowing Kristoff thought of her as some naïve southerner. He had made that clear during her first winter in Yellowstone. </p><p>“I just didn’t grow up with this type of weather. I never took long road trips when living in Atlanta.” She explains, even though she didn’t owe him one. </p><p>Kristoff’s brows furrow, resisting the urge to look at her. “Never? Not even with your parents?” </p><p>“Oh, god, no.” Anna shakes her head. “My dad was a lawyer in the city. He was always too busy to take us anywhere like that. I mean, that isn’t to say we didn’t ever go places. We used to go to Mexico every Christmas or the Dominican Republic. It always depended on what beach my mother wanted to drink on, and…I just realized I’m rambling. I’m sorry.” </p><p>She shakes her head, staring out of the window again while cringing inwardly. She and Kristoff had barely spoken ever, and here she was pouring out her entire life story to this grumpy, gruff, rather attractive man. </p><p>It goes silent between them for a moment. “Did you grow up with siblings?” </p><p>“Yeah…I did.” Anna stares at him curiously, surprised that he would even bother to ask. He doesn’t ask another question, indicating for her to go on. “Her name is Elsa; she lives in Whitehorse with her girlfriend Honeymaren. They’re both geologists. Elsa works in…geochemistry, and Maren works in mineral exploration. I’m planning on going up there this summer. It’s even colder up there in the winter than in the park.” </p><p>“I mean…yeah, it’s Northern Canada, right?” </p><p>“Yeah, it is.” Anna shrugs, feeling like she might have overshared. She goes silent once again, looking out of the window. </p><p>Kristoff’s fingers drum against the wheel, silently cursing himself. He isn’t good with this sort of stuff, talking and getting on with others. He always felt like he genuinely could get along with Anna. He sat across from her at the research station every day. She brought him coffee every morning and always attempted small talk with him. Something which he was never good at. </p><p>She had this unique way of brightening up a room whenever she entered. Despite her awkwardness, Kristoff found it charming in an odd way. It just got tiring after a 15-hour drive into Canada with the stress of crossing the border. Even still, Kristoff is glad he is taking this journey with Anna with the hopes they’ll grow closer. </p><p>“I had three siblings.” He comments, filling the silent air between them. Anna’s brows knit together as she turns her head to look at him. She didn’t know anything about her co-worker. </p><p>“Three? I would have loved that!” Anna exclaims. </p><p>“You wouldn’t say that if you had to share a bedroom with a younger brother all of your life,” Kristoff says, his head cocked to the side briefly. </p><p>“I would have loved it! Elsa and I were close when we were young, but she got to be a teenager, and she just kinda pushed me out. But we’re close now!” Anna quickly adds. “Where did you grow up?” </p><p>“Well, you didn’t finish telling me about your sister.” Kristoff objects. Anna shakes her head, god this man is truly bad at small talk. “It seems hardly fair for me to insert facts about myself when you’re not done.” </p><p>“Uh-uh, a question for a question!” Anna points at him with an amused smirk. “I already answered your question, now answer mine! Those are the rules!” </p><p>“Alright.” Kristoff chuckles. “I grew up in a city called Kenai.” </p><p>“Kenai…” she trails off, repeating the name over again to jog her memory. “Is that…Alaska?” </p><p>“Yeah, it is.” He confirms. </p><p>Anna cuts off his next question quickly. “Is that why you became a biologist?” </p><p>“Hey! You can’t break your own rule. It’s my turn.” The man states, amused that she had already forgotten. “Why did you move to Wyoming?” </p><p>She shrugs, looking down at her nails. “I finished my masters, and I don’t know. I just had to get out of Atlanta, and the job for the project was brought to my attention. So, I took it.” </p><p>“That’s a pretty lucky break.” He raised his brows as he glances at her. </p><p>“It really was. It helped that my supervisor loved me.” Anna giggles. “I owe everything to Dr. Mattias. Now you, what was your first job?” </p><p>“Well, I graduated from University of Alaska in Anchorage, then I had a job as a Nature conservation officer in Denali for the National Parks, and then I studied fish in northern Alaska for a year and a half.” He explains. </p><p>“Oh wow! A conservation officer, I really wanted to be one as a child. And studying fish…I mean… that’s is just…” She trails off, trying to find words. </p><p>“It was the most boring job I’ve ever had.” </p><p>“Oh, thank god I was trying to find a positive way to spin that. But there just isn’t.” Anna sighs in relief, playing with the zipper of her ¼ zip Patagonia. </p><p>“No, there really isn’t.” He laughs. “It was just for one of the fisheries. I then got an opportunity to work in Great Falls for the fish hatchery in Giant Springs State Park for about a year. I happened to get to know someone working on the Wolf project while living down here.” </p><p>“Sounds like you got pretty lucky too.” Anna smiles at him. </p><p>“Alright, my turn! So, how do your parents feel about their daughters being so far away from home?” Kristoff asks. </p><p>“Oh, they um…they passed shortly before I graduated from undergrad.” She glances down at her crossed legs. </p><p>“Oh… I’m so sorry.” He slowly responds. His mind running a mile per minute with things to say to her and hoping that she won’t cry in front of him. He wouldn’t know what to do in that situation. Sven is much better at this sort of thing. </p><p>“It’s fine.” She replies with dry eyes. “It was a long time ago, and I mean, it’s hard, of course. It’s not that it isn’t, but you know, it just gets to a point where like there isn’t any use in lying around and grieving, at some point, you have to move on.” </p><p>Kristoff nods slowly. “I’m adopted.” He bursts out, immediate dread overtaking him. “Not that… it’s the same thing…I um…” </p><p>“Kristoff it’s fine.” Anna giggles, trying to reassure him. She is used to people reacting this way to the news of her parent’s death. “It was a long time ago.”</p><p>He doesn’t respond, but much to his relief, they pull into the border town of Sweet Grass. They continue driving along with the number 15, Kristoff scanning both sides of the highway until coming across a gas station on the other side of the road. </p><p>“Alright, I’ll fill the truck up with gas. Can you make sure the trailer is still secure?” Kristoff asks as he turns left on the highway on a side street leading toward the station. </p><p>“Yeah, for sure.” Anna nods, wondering if perhaps she shouldn’t have mentioned her parents. She always had a bad habit of oversharing with people. </p><p>They pull into the gas station parking lot, pulling into a spot made for filling large trucks. Kristoff puts the car into park, unbuckling his seat belt and pulls on his buffalo plaid LL Bean fleece and Eddie Bauer parka. Without zipping up his jacket Kristoff leaves the car, slamming the door shut behind him. </p><p>Anna sighs, grabbing her jacket resting on top of her boots as her seatbelt hits against the door. She slips her arms through the sleeves and zips the parka up as the young woman slips her brown boots on. She opens the door, the wind whipping against her face as she exits the vehicle. </p><p>Her ears immediately grow cold as she walks to the side of the truck. Her hand runs along the flatbed of the truck, ensuring the trailer is still properly attached. She continues along the trailer, running her hand against the cold metal until she reaches the back, ensuring the doors are properly locked. </p><p>She makes her way to the other side of the trailer where Kristoff is standing, filling the truck with gas. Anna approaches him, tucking her hands into her jacket pockets while her hair whips in the wind. </p><p>“Hey!” Anna yells against the wind, catching Kristoff’s attention. The man looks up at her with crinkled eyes. “I’m going in!” </p><p>He nods. “I’ll meet you there!” </p><p>Anna gives him a quick thumbs-up as she withdraws from him. Stepping between the pumps and across the spots towards the convenience store attached to the gas pumps. She pushes open the door, shivering as warmth envelops her. </p><p>“Hi there.” The middle-aged woman calls from behind the counter. </p><p>“Hi.” Anna repeats, walking past the check-out to the hot beverages counter. She grabs a disposable cup, placing it under the coffee carafe and observing it as the liquid fills the cup. </p><p>She leaves some room at the top of it, letting go of the button and placing the cup on the counter. Reaching for three sugar packets and two creams, Anna glances over her shoulder to see Kristoff entering the store. </p><p>The man comes to stand next to Anna, grabbing a disposable cup and placing it under the carafe, filling it to nearly the top. He glances at his co-worker, prepping her coffee, shaking his head with a smirk. “It still baffles me that you can drink your coffee like that.” </p><p>“What? It’s not weird.” Anna retorts. </p><p>“Yes, it is. Two sugars are acceptable, not three.” He objects, pulling his coffee away from the carafe. He places it on the counter, grabbing a lid and places it securely on the top. </p><p>“It tastes like dirt without sugar.” </p><p>“Then why don’t you drink tea?” Kristoff questions, slipping a sleeve over the cup. </p><p>“It’s not as caffeinated. Believe it or not, I’m not a morning person.” Anna states, securing a lid on her cup and sliding on a sleeve. Kristoff chuckles as the pair walk away from the counter, walking through the aisles of snacks. </p><p>“Oh, I know you’re not a morning person. I’ve worked across from you for the last 2 years.” Kristoff teases, stopping in front of the beef jerky. </p><p>“I’m going to find the chips.” Anna places a hand on his bicep as she slips behind him. He nods before finally deciding on the peppered version. Kristoff glances around the store, noticing the top of Anna’s head, her auburn hair immediately giving her away. </p><p>He walks towards the head, finding her with two bags of chips tucked under her arm and standing in front of the sunflower seeds. </p><p>“You’re not allowed sunflower seeds.” He orders, slipping past her towards the chips. Anna glances at him with knit brows. </p><p>“Why not? The barbeque ones look good.” Anna comments, her eyes darting between ‘Barbeque’ or ‘Seasoned’ Spitz. </p><p>“Because you’re going to get shells all over the trunk, and I ain’t explaining that one to Sven.” Kristoff glances over the various bags of chips before settling on Sour Cream &amp; Onion. </p><p>“Fine.” Anna huffs, pulling herself away from the sunflower seeds. Kristoff chuckles at her exaggerated disappointed walk toward the counter. He follows close behind her, placing his items on the counter behind her two bags of chips and coffee. </p><p>Anna digs through her pockets, retrieving her wallet and pulling out a $10 bill to hand to the woman. The middle-aged woman places all of Anna’s things into a thin plastic bag. Beaming at the stranger, Anna removes her items from the counter. </p><p>“We’re pump 4. My food and gas are separate.” Kristoff explains, pulling out the company card from his wallet to pay for the gas. In the corner of his eye, he can see Anna moving. He glances down at her while waiting for the machine to process his card. </p><p>She moves her shoulders from side-to-side, the plastic bag dangling in both hands as she mutters the words to the song playing. Kristoff stares at his co-worker, his brows knit together in a mix of second-hand embarrassment and confusion. </p><p>Anna glances up, noticing her companion staring at her. She smirks, making her movements more exaggerated. She begins to roll her shoulders, not even to the music’s beat, only for the sole sake of embarrassing Kristoff. </p><p>“Stop it.” He states, grabbing cash from his wallet. She continues, adding slightly more elbow into her moves. </p><p>“What, you don’t like my dancing?” </p><p>“No, I really don’t.” Kristoff sighs. Anna continues, watching him closely to notice a small smile occupying his features. Had he actually been mad or serious, she would have stopped immediately. </p><p>He grabs his items from the counter, placing them into Anna’s bag without asking. She giggles, stopping her movements as Kristoff grabs their coffees from the counter. “We ready?” </p><p>“Yup, we are.” Kristoff nods. The pair walk towards the doors, Anna pushing it open and holding the door for her co-worker. They meander across the parking lot, the wind whipping painfully against their skin. As they reach the truck, Anna takes her coffee from Kristoff and opens the passenger’s side door. </p><p>The plastic bag is discarded onto the floor as she steps up into the truck. Closing the door, much to her relief as she shivers violently. She turns her head as the driver’s side door opens. Kristoff hoists himself up into the truck, closing it behind him. </p><p>“Oof, it’s cold out there.” Kristoff comments as he sticks the key into the ignition. As the truck turns on, Anna reaches forward to the console, turning up the heat all the way up. “Don’t do that. It’ll get warm in here soon enough at 73.” </p><p>“But if I turn it to high, it’ll warm up the truck faster.” Anna complains as she interlocks her fingers and clamps her hands between her legs to warm up. Kristoff audibly sighs, glancing at the small woman in a ball next to him before turning the heat all the way up. His heart pounds as she beams up at him in thanks as they pull out of their spot. </p><p>They turn left towards Lethbridge, Alberta.  Anna begins to gather their identification, Kristoff had placed it into the car's glovebox; passports, government documentation, and clearance. </p><p>The port of entry comes into view. Kristoff pulls toward the furthest pull in for the commercial trucks as they had been instructed by Sven. They stop at the sign, waiting for the border enforcement to wave them up. The vehicle crawls forward as the agent waves his hand, stopping at the window. </p><p>The truck window rolls down slowly as Anna hands Kristoff all their information. The Canadian agent stares at him, grabbing their passports without a word. </p><p>“Where are you two heading?” The agent finally asks. Kristoff clears his throat, his hands clammy with nervousness. </p><p>“We’re spending a night in Calgary and then onto Jasper.” Kristoff explains. </p><p>“And the purpose of crossing into Canada?” </p><p>“We’re with the US Fish and Wildlife Service.” Kristoff responds, taking the documents from Anna, which explain their reasoning. The guard takes the document to examine itt, but Kristoff continues to talk. “We are meeting the biologists in the park to retrieve eight wolves and bring them back to Yellowstone.” </p><p>“How long are you in the country?” The man asks, his expression is unreadable. </p><p>“We spend one night here, but we leave tomorrow with no stops.” </p><p>“Alright. No firearms?” </p><p>“No sir.” </p><p>“Any substances? This includes Alcohol, Marijuana, Tobacco.” The guard talks in a way that makes Anna feel as if she is a child. </p><p>“No sir.” Kristoff shakes his head. </p><p>“Alright, well. I got to take a look in that trailer.” The guard explains. Kristoff unbuckles his seatbelt and leaves the vehicle without another word. Anna sits in the quiet car, her leg bouncing nervously as she waits. </p><p>She glances in the side-view mirror, hoping she could see Kristoff and the Border Guard. But much to her disappointment, she only sees the white doors of the trailer open. Faintly she can hear the trailer doors close, jumping when Kristoff appears on the driver’s side. He opens the door with a smile, climbing into the truck. </p><p>“Alright, we are good to go.” He announces, putting on his seatbelt. Anna claps in triumph as the truck pulls forward, knowing the rest of this drive will be a good one. </p><hr/><p><br/>They pull into the west end of Calgary at 6 at night, pulling into an old inn just off the highway. Anna made a crack about the motel being haunted before disappearing into their separate rooms for the night. </p><p>That isn’t what keeps Kristoff awake though, possibly getting coffee on their stop at McDonald's for supper had been a flawed idea. It doesn’t help that his tv in his room doesn’t work, leaving the only activity to do is stare up at his ceiling. </p><p>He can hear her giggling on the other side of the wall. He smirks as her giggling evolve into full laughter. She clearly had a working tv. Kristoff glances at the alarm in the room. They had only been in the motel for an hour. </p><p>For a moment, he entertains the idea of walking to her room and spending some time with her before bed. But wonders if it might be grossly inappropriate to go to his co-worker’s room at night. </p><p>A knock on his door disrupts his thoughts. He sits up from the mattress, swinging his feet off the bed. Confused, Kristoff walks towards the door, opening it without peering into the peephole. He raises a brow at the sight of Anna standing in front of him, legs bare, and parka clutched around her figure. </p><p>“Hi, I was um…wondering if you wanted to watch tv together. I figured there isn’t any point in us being awake in separate rooms.” Anna explains, struggling to maintain eye contact with him. “I mean, we did just spend 9 hours in a car together, so I understand if not, but um…” </p><p>“Sure!” Kristoff responds, a little too quickly for his liking. “I mean, my tv is out, so it’d be nice to have some form of entertainment.” </p><p>“Oh, well yeah. My tv is working perfectly. I was watching Golden Girls, but I’m sure we can find something else. I’m sure Canadian news is somewhat entertaining.” Anna begins to fiddle with the zipper of her parka. </p><p>“No, um…Golden Girls sounds good.” Kristoff nods. “Lemme just grab my room key, and I’ll be right over.” </p><p>“Okay!” Anna smiles up at him, rushing back to her room without another word. Kristoff keeps the door of his room open, grabbing his room key off the desk. He tucks it into his jeans pocket as he meanders towards the door. </p><p>He steps onto the walkway of the motel, closing his room door behind him. He smiles to see Anna had left her room door open for him. Crossing the threshold, Kristoff calls out to her as he shuts the door. </p><p>“Come on in!” Anna pokes her head around the corner, having rushed to put her bra back on under the black short-sleeved shirt she wears. Kristoff walks further into the room, which is the same as his. </p><p>The bed is situated in the middle of the room, the small tv resting on the dresser directly across from it. Kristoff freezes at the sight of Anna, her auburn hair unbound, something which he rarely saw at the office or in the field. She always wore it in a bun or in braided pigtails, never down. She wears a fitted black shirt and a pair of green plaid sleep shorts. </p><p>He glances to the tv to see the iconic women in the kitchen, the three sitting at the table with a cheesecake between them while Estelle Getty stands at the stove. Kristoff walks across the room, grabbing the chair at the desk as Anna settles on the bed. </p><p>“That thing is so uncomfortable.” Anna comments, watching as Kristoff sits in the wood chair. “You can sit on the bed with me.” </p><p>Kristoff stares at her, barely processing her offer until she pats the space next to her. “Are you certain?” </p><p>“Of course!” She responds, laying back on the headboard. “I insist.” </p><p>“Alright.” Kristoff sighs, standing from the chair. He walks to the other side of the bed, sitting on the mattress next to Anna. He ensures there is a large space between the two of them. This is already out of his comfort of professionalism. </p><p>He attempts to maintain his focus on the television and not on the woman next to him. Trying not to observe the way she leans forward from the bed every time she laughs or claps her hands together and the way her eyes brighten.</p><p>Unaware that throughout all of this. Anna resists the urge to lean over and rest her hand on his shoulder, place his hand on her bare leg and cuddle into him throughout this. Something she knows is entirely unprofessional. It almost seems ridiculous to Anna that she is even entertaining these thoughts of a co-worker that 10 hours ago she could barely stand. </p><p>Of course, she had always thought Kristoff to be attractive with broad shoulders, shoulder-length blonde hair and a beard, giving him a rugged mountain man aesthetic Anna found rather attractive. It has always been his gruff and cynical nature had immediately quashed any thought of pursuing anything with him. </p><p>But now, with this trip, she had seen a completely different side of him, someone who is sweet albeit awkward and forthright. Anna had really enjoyed seeing this new side of him in these past hours. </p><p>Kristoff departs her room, much to her disappointment, around 9 at night. Both of them knowing that they had an early start. <br/>…….<br/>They wake and check out of the motel at 3:30 the next morning, having to be in Jasper by 7:30 to meet with the biologists and the other truck. Anna groans while resting her head on the window, trying to remain awake for Kristoff’s sake. </p><p>On the drive out of the city, the pair come across a Tim Hortens just off the highway. They go through the Drive-thru, ordering Kristoff a black coffee and an apple fritter, while Anna orders a vanilla sprinkle donut and four-by-four; a coffee with four creams and four sugars. </p><p>Anna has her legs crossed while cradling the cup in her hand as she slowly sips the sweet coffee. </p><p>“I’ll drive on the way back.” She offers, handing him his coffee from the cupholder. </p><p>“I really don’t mind driving.” He shrugs, taking a sip of his coffee, placing it back in the cup holder without looking away from the road. </p><p>“I know, but I feel like I should do my part. You drove all the way up here.” Anna states, reaching into the brown paper bag to grab her donut. </p><p>“Alright, if you insist.” </p><p>“I do!” She exclaims enthusiastically despite it being so early in the morning. They reach Banff National Park by 4:30, only 3 hours left in their journey and then another 15 hours home. It excited Anna at the thought that in 18 hours, they will have brought the wolves back to Yellowstone. </p><hr/><p><br/>Her body aches as she gets out from behind the wheel. Driving 15 hours straight had been taxing on her back. Yet, she’ll never forget how it felt going through Roosevelt arch with people lined up in the ditch watching as they made history. </p><p>Anna stands behind the trailer with Kristoff, Sven and Oaken, waiting for more people to arrive to carry the wolves to the Rose Creek acclimatization pen. There are three wolves in Anna and Kristoff’s trailer, another five in the other trailer. </p><p>The four grab a side of the carrier which holds a wolf, surrounded by two other members of the team. Kristoff and Anna carry the front half of the metal carrier, Oaken and Sven support the back half. They walk through the snow, trying to keep the carrier steady as possible with the live female wolf inside. </p><p>“Alright, Kristoff and Anna.” Oaken calls as they inch closer to the pen. “You two are the first to enter, then you’re going to release the wolf into the pen. As soon as she is released, we’ll grab the carrier, so you two can  get out as soon possible. These are wild animals.” </p><p>“Will do.” Kristoff responds. The one worker not holding a side of the carrier races ahead of the team, unlocking the empty pen. Anna and Kristoff slide the carrier into place, standing in pen together. </p><p>Anna reaches over, unlocking the carrier and places a hand on the release handle. She glances at Kristoff, smiling at him as he nods his head. They lift the cage door; a black wolf emerges from the carrier into the pen. The carrier is quickly pulled back by Sven and Oaken, allowing Kristoff and Anna a quick escape from the enclosure. </p><p>They close and lock the pen with a single wolf; Wolf #9. The team brings the rest of the Rose Creek Pack, Wolf #10 and #7 into the enclosure. After much cheering and celebration, the members of the team return to the trucks to repeat this with the other five wolves. </p><p>Anna leans against the chain-link watching the small pack with crossed arms, her hood covering her braided hair. Her ears perk up as she hears footsteps in the snow. She glances behind her to see Kristoff stalking toward her, his hands tucked into his parka pockets. </p><p>“Hi.” She smiles a gesture which he reciprocates as he walks around her, standing in front of the young woman. </p><p>“How’s it going?” He asks, staring at the three wolves in the pen. Anna nods, staring at the young female pup, attempting to get her mother’s attention. </p><p>“Good, they spent a little time exploring the pen, but they’ve seemed to settle.” She comments, glancing back at him. </p><p>“I meant, how are you? But that works too.” He chuckles, running a hand through his hair. </p><p>“Oh, of course, that’s what you mean.” Anna shakes her head, flustered. “I’m good. Excited. What about you?” </p><p>Kristoff smirks with a chuckle. “I’m about the same. Sven and Oaken are taking the last five to the other pen. They left us with one of the bobsleds, so we can head back to base whenever.” </p><p>“Alright,” she nods, her gaze not leaving his. Kristoff glances down to the ground, clearing his throat as he drums his finger against the canvas of his green parka. </p><p>“So… what’s next for you?” He asks, glancing back up at Anna. </p><p>Anna shrugs. “I’m still on this project for a while. I’ll be monitoring the pack for a little bit, observing the pack’s development. What about you?” </p><p>“They’re keeping me on the future wolf projects.” Kristoff says, absentmindedly taking a step towards her. Anna nods, playing with the zipper of her coat nervously. </p><p>“Well, looks like we’re stuck with one another, at least for the time being.” She giggles, earning a laugh from him. </p><p>“Yeah, it looks that way.” He responds. “Well, since it seems like that’s the case for the time being. W-would you maybe wanna go out? But like only if you want to, no pressure. I don’t need to go out with you, but I’d like to. I th-”</p><p>“Kristoff.” Anna stops him, taking a step forward with a smile. “I’d like that a lot.”</p><p>“Really?” He raises his eyebrows in surprise. “I-I mean good, I’m glad.” </p><p>Anna giggles as she glances back to the wolves, excited for the future. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SO this was something that actually happened (my family lived in Wyoming during this). There were no wolves in Yellowstone from approximately the 1920s until 1995. And in 2009 they were officially taken off of Yellowstone's endangered species list in the park!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>